


Sleeping Arrangements

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, This is literally all fluff, bed sharing, i wrote this at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: Yamato and Kakashi have to share a bed.Thats it that's the entire plot.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this was written at 2 in the morning because I wanted to write fluffy kakayama. Also I've posted this on the Naruto amino.
> 
> Sleep loss induced spelling mistakes are bound ahead.
> 
> !!! You can find art based off the fic here: https://malazuzu22.tumblr.com/post/163391396501/when-your-kohai-is-distracted-and-you-want-his

Yamato stared at the three room, deep in thought. "Kakashi, you're the adult here, you decide the sleeping arrangements."

"Can I sleep with Sakura?" Naruto pipped up, grinning slyly.

Kakashi turned an unimpressed eye on the excited boy, "No, Sakura gets a room to herself. You and Sai are going to share a room. Also, you're an adult too, Tenzō."

Yamato snorted, "I'm younger than you, therefore you are more of an adult than I am." He paused, "And stop calling me that!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. "Tenzō? Why did ―" she started before Naruto cut her off.

"What? Why do I have to room with Sai? That's totally lame!" He bellowed.

Yamato winced at the yelling. He was tired, and the more Naruto talked the more he felt a headache forming behind his eyes. "Okay, that's enough. Just get to your rooms already. We have a long day traveling back and it's a luxury we don't have to sleep outside for once. I don't want any more complaining."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond before instantly clamping it shut, going still at the look on Yamato's face sent his way. "I― uh― I understand!" He stuttered before grabbing Sai's arm, who flailed as he was dragged into the farmost left's room, the door slamming shut behind them.

Sakura sighed to herself, walking towards be center door. "Goodnight Captain Yamato, Kakashi-sensei," she stated before gently closing the door behind her.

Letting out a breath, Yamato let his shoulders drop. Today had been too long, and dealing with everyone's clashing personalities is never fun.

"Tenzō, are you coming or what?"

Yamato glanced in the direction of the voice before cold dread hit him. He had to share a bed with Kakashi. The guy he may or may not of held a crush on since his teenage years.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, senpai," Yamato said flatly.

Kakashi gave the other a level look. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"I'll just sleep in the bathtub. It can't be worse than dirt," Yamato retorted.

"This isn't some party to pass out drunk in the bathtub. Just get in the bed, Tenzō. I'm sure Naruto doesn't have a problem sleeping the same bed as Sai."

"Sai doesn't know an better!" Yamato burst out before he calmed himself. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Yamato avoided eye contact as he walked past Kakashi, who stood by the doorway, arms crossed and silent. Taking off his vest, he silently put it on the bedside table along with his happuri.

"The elephant in the room is suffocating me, Tenzō. I'd personally like to be able to breathe while I sleep," Kakashi stated, dropping onto the opposite side of the bed.

Yamato mentally reprimanded at himself one more time before he extinguished the flame next to him and shuffled under the duvet.

Awkward silence entranced the room until Kakashi spoke. "I was serious about the elephant. You're so tense I doubt you're going to even sleep. What's with you?"

Yamato sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's nothing," he stated before grabbing an extra pillow and throwing it between them. "There, I'll be fine now."

He heard the other snort quietly at his actions before he laid back down, back turned towards the pillow.

Before long, he felt the tension creep out of his shoulders and his body grew heavier. Breaking the silence, he heard, well, _it_.

Was Kakashi _snoring_? Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, was, god foribid, _snoring_.

Yamato sat up as another snore hit the air. He couldn't sleep like this.

He glanced over, seeing the other's outline in the dark. How much would Kakashi care if he kicked the older man? It would wake the other and possibly gave Yamato a second chance at getting a good night's sleep. He may idolize Kakashi, but he loved a nice douse of sleep, thank you very much.

Ignoring the rational, awake part of his mind, telling him this was terrible idea, Yamato subtly kicked Kakashi in the leg the next time his snored.

Waiting with baited breath, he waited a minute for the sound of Kakashi shifting awake.

Another snore resonated around the room.

"Dammit," Yamato swore under his breath.

Then, an idea hit him. The kick didn't wake other other up, whose to say shoving him off the bed wouldn't either? Sure, Kakashi was an ex anbu and even the lightest sound should be waking him up right now, much less a kick, so why shouldn't Yamato attempt to fix the uncomfortable issue of them sleeping in the same bed by removing the other from it entirely?

Yamato's logical thoughts flew to the gutter before they could begin to interject to what was happening. Before he knew it, there was a loud thump as Kakashi hit the floor.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kakashi snored again.

"Oh my God," Yamato sighed, exasperated. He picked up a pillow and ungracefully dropped it over the bedside, straight onto the other's face. Hopefully that would keep the sound to a minimum.

Settling back into his side of the bed, Yamato finally let sleep overcome him.

When he awoke, however, he was keenly aware of a heavy weight on his chest and light probing at his eyes.

Groaning, Yamato scrubbed one eye wth his free hand and attempted to sit up. Keyword: attempted.

Realizing a weight had successful pinned the right side of his body to the mattress, his eyes flew open, searching for enemy nin that could potentially be the culprit.

Instead, his eyes met grey hair and his face heated as he realized what his compromised position was caused by.

"You dumped me on the floor, let me have a few more minutes on the bed, at least." Kakashi mumbled into his chest.

"Uh―" Yamato started before he realized he lacked the mindset to say anything coherent. Bells were going off in his head and at least half of them sounded something similar to, " _Kakashi is sleeping on you_!"

Before long Kakashi sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're comfy," he stated without looking at the other, and slid out of the bed, beginning to shuck his uniform back on.

Yamato did the same, face still aflame. They spent minutes in silence, redressing and setting the room straight before heading back to the common room.

Checking the contents of his pouch one last time, Yamato eyed the other two rooms. It sounded like everyone was also awake and would be out to meet them in a few minutes.

"Tenzō, can you hold this?" Kakashi requested.

Still refusing to look at the other, Yamato held his hand out to the other, expecting to be handed a kunai or such. Instead, he felt his hand enveloped in another, causing him to jump.

He glanced at Kakashi with wide eyes, causing the other to smirk. Or, well, that's what Yamato thought he did. He really wasn't able to tell with Kakashi's mask in place. "Thanks for holding that, I've been waiting a while for you to do so. Maybe a few years or so."

Opening his mouth to speak, Yamato was interrupted by the squeak of a door opening. He whipped his around to see Sai walk into the common room, holding a book. The boy paused, glancing up and away from his book to view the scene. He shifted his eyes between the two men before raising an eyebrow.

"My books say that when two people―" Sai started.

"Please don't finish that sentence," Yamato interrupted, face darkening even further.

Sai shrugged and turned back around, pulling the door shut behind him.

Silence once again layered over them before Yamato sighed deeply to calm himself.

"That's your hand you gave me, not an actual object," he stated, face deadpan and exhausted.

"I know." A smirk.

Yamato sighed, "I hate you so much right now."

"I know." A smile.


End file.
